Hours Pass By
by Tiffyxox
Summary: One Shot. Maia and Randy have been best friends since she became his PR Assistant three years previously. Now in the present day, Maia is still trying to control her feelings for him, but at the same time hoping he somehow feels the same for her, too.


**A/N: Well hello, there! This one shot is a rather belated one for grafx. ALLURE, who gave me my 1000****th**** review for What I Like About You. To those of you that are probably wondering, I'm still not taking requests for one shots yet. I've just started a new job, and with my other story, and another planned to start soon, I just don't have the time.**

**Anyway, this is based on the poem Hours Pass By. I'm not sure who the author is as I was given it by Maia to write for her, but just so you all know, I don't claim any of it... or any of the characters, for that matter, although I'd happy claim Randy if I could!**

**Here we go. It's a little shorter than the rest, but I do quite like how it turned out, so I hope all you do, too. Please remember to leave feedback when you're done!**

* * *

Hours Pass By

I smiled lightly as I walked through the familiar corridors, nodding and speaking a few words of welcome to the people who passed by and acknowledged me. The best thing about working for WWE, in my eyes, had always been the people around me. I had never had a disagreement with any of them. They were all down to earth, friendly, and the perfect co-workers to be around twenty four seven... because truthfully, I _was _around them 24/7. Since the moment I had got a job in the PR department three years previously, the people I worked with quickly became my second family. In fact, I saw them more than double my real family, so perhaps I should have called them my first.

One person in particular was definitely part of my first family. Since the moment he and I had met, when I had been assigned to work with him only a few days after I began, we had clicked. It was strange that he and I got along so well, when he had such a bad reputation when it came to everyone else. Apparently he was arrogant, self-centred, and not to mention a womaniser...

But to me, he was my best friend... and the guy that I was in love with.

"Hey you," A far too familiar voice sounded from behind me, and I turned around to find myself face to face with the man that I had only just been thinking about. Speak of the devil, and the devil shall appear.

"Ortz," I smiled up at him, jumping forward and hugging him tightly.

"Woah there, kiddo," He chuckled, but wrapped his arms around me all the same, "Did you really miss me that much?"

_I think of u in my arms,  
and what it would be like 2 make love._

I didn't bother to answer his question, in fear of my voice betraying me. Part of the reason I was clinging to him was because I had missed him, I had barely seen him all day which was unusual for us... but the main reason? Well, I think it was pretty obvious.

I sighed to myself as I leant further into him, my eyes closing as they took in his familiar scent, his sculpted frame that fit perfectly with mine... and I couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to be with him intimately. To kiss him as more than a friend, to make love to him.

"Maia?" Randy asked, and I finally pulled away, my cheeks growing red at the expression he was sending my way, "You feeling okay?"

"Yeah, of course," I forced myself to roll my eyes playfully, "Just one of those days, you know... I just needed my best friend," I tilted my head, smiling.

"Did something happen?" He frowned, wrapping his arm around my shoulder as he began to walk yet again, dragging me along with him. The show hadn't even started yet, so I had plenty of time to hand my other wrestler's schedules out after I'd spent some time with Randy.

"No..."

I wasn't lying, not exactly. I couldn't tell him the truth, anyway. He'd probably run a mile when I told him I was in a bad mood because I was crazy about him, and hated being apart from him.

"Right," He smirked down at me, and I rolled my eyes, thumping him in the side lightly, "Ouch, bitch, that hurt."

"Oh quit being such a baby," I chuckled, shaking my head as I snuggled further into his side. He may not have wanted anything more than friendship with me, but that didn't mean I wasn't going to take any chance I had to fondle him, "This is for you, by the way," I picked up the top paper on the pile that I was carrying and handed it to him.

I tilted my head as I watched him read over his schedule for the week, a small frown growing on his flawless face. I shook my head, wondering how he was so oblivious to how I felt about him. Surely he knew he affected every single damn woman on the planet? And if he didn't, well... those women were crazy.

"Paul?" He groaned, raising an eyebrow as he looked my way from the corner of his eye. I couldn't help but smirk, knowing that he wasn't going to like his next feud. Randy and Paul, also known as Triple H, didn't exactly get along anymore. They used to be good friends during Evolution, but once Randy started to claim the limelight, everything changed.

"I'm sorry," I tried not to look too amused, "I don't write them, I just hand them out," I shrugged.

"Well maybe you should write them," He rolled his eyes as we turned onto another corridor, where a number of workers, wrestlers and fans were skittering around, "I think you'd do a better job."

"Yeah, because I have to listen to you complain so much that I know exactly who you don't like to work with."

"Hey, there aren't many people I don't like to work with," He glared at me playfully.

"Sure, just Paul, Mark, Ken, Cena..."

"Yeah, whatever, I get the idea," He interrupted, although the smallest trace of a smirk was placed on his features.

I rolled my eyes and smiled up at him, just basking in the fact that everything was perfect between us... well, as perfect as it was going to get. I loved how everything to do with our friendship came so easily to us both. We didn't mind laughing, teasing or calling the other constantly, because it was just who we were. It was what made us the perfect best friends... we cared about each other enough to know that we were only messing around.

But if anyone else said anything about Randy, or vice versa for him, then we were quick on the mark to defend each other. He meant more to me than I did myself, there was no way I'd stand around and let someone lay into him. He was the most perfect guy in the world to me, so I couldn't stand hearing him being insulted.

"Randy?" Another PR who was a good friend of mine, Erica, spoke up and interrupted my thoughts. The pair of us stopped in our tracks yet again as we turned towards her, noticing that she had a few small children, and probably their mother with her, "Is it okay if you spare a few moments for these two young men? They won a competition with our magazine to come backstage, and apparently, you're the one they've been looking forward to meeting the most."

"Is that so?" He rose an eyebrow, his patented smirk growing across his face as he removed his arm from my shoulder and walked closer to the boys, folding his arms across his chest as he towered over them.

I had to laugh at the terrified looks on both of their faces. I didn't really blame them, though. He towered over my 5'4'' frame, never mind them.

"Be nice, Randy," I chuckled, walking forward and nudging him with my shoulder.

"I'm always nice," He replied without looking my way, before he let out a sigh and squatted down to a more appropriate level for the boys, "What's up, guys? You really want to meet me more than anyone else?"

"Yeah!" They both replied enthusiastically.

"Not Triple H? Undertaker? John Cena?" He frowned.

"No," The eldest of the two shook his head, "They're good... but you're better. You're our favourite wrestler in the whole wide world!"

"Really?" Randy asked, a smile growing across his face, "Well in that case, I guess we can make an acceptation," He joked, smiling at them, before he began to sign a number of items for them, still talking to them about wrestling throughout.

_I think of you raising my SEED,  
And what they'd be made of._

"So, is he always like this, or is he more like the guy on tv?" The boy's mother walked over and asked me quietly.

"Believe me; he's always like this..." I shook my head, smiling ever so slightly, but it didn't reach my eyes. I was too busy watching him play and joke around with the two boys, wondering how he'd gotten to thirty years old without getting married or having children himself.

After a few more minutes, Erica, the two boys and their mother said goodbye, leaving behind a still smiling Randy and a rather sombre me.

"You know..." I sighed as I linked arms with him and we began to walk again, "You'd make an amazing Dad."

"Really?" He sounded shocked, but smiled all the same, "I've always wanted kids... but not until I find the right person. I've had plenty of relationships in the past, but not with anyone I've wanted to settle down with and have children. Maybe one day the right woman will come along and it'll happen," He shrugged.

I sighed to myself, knowing full well that it would never happen... but if I could be that woman he was talking about, then I'd give him anything he wanted. I too had always wanted children, and if I were to have them with Randy, I would have ten babies if that was what he wanted.

_I think of how alone I was,  
Before u came 2 be._

"You know, Randy," I sighed, leaning into him again, "I don't know what I'd do without you. What they hell did I do before I met you?" I closed my eyes, shaking my head. Another thing that I loved about him was that we could talk about nearly everything with each other without it being awkward. I had told him I couldn't live without him thousands of times, and not once had he minded. In fact, each time it just seemed to bring us closer.

"I have no idea what you'd do without this handsome devil in your life, either, Maia," He chuckled as I glared at him slightly. He shook his own head, before his smirk slowly turned into a genuine smile and he stopped dead in his tracks, turning me around so that I was facing him, "Seriously though... I don't know what I'd do without you either. You're the best friend anyone could ask for, and I know that sounds seriously cheesy, but I had to let you know."

_I think of the joy I felt,  
When u said you thought of me._

I smiled back and pulled myself closer to him for another hug, taking in every small detail that I loved about him. His broad shoulders, the tattoos that covered every inch of his arms, the smell of his cologne, the way his arms held me against him protectively...

"Thank you, Joey," I whispered, smiling at my nickname for him. We'd thought these up for each other when we had been watching an old episode of Friends together about six months after we met, and realised how much we were like two of the characters.

"For what, Phoebe?" He pulled away and smiled down at me, as he used my own nickname in return.

_I'm proud 2 be the heart u  
Choose to make a friend._

"For being there for me," I shrugged, "For being my best friend. For putting up with me."

"For putting up with you?" He shook his head and sighed, "Maia, if anything, _you're_ the one that's had to put up with _me_... and _I'm_ the one that should be thanking _you_ for being _my_ best friend. I don't know why, but for some crazy reason you decided to stick around, and you have no idea how grateful I am." He smirked, lifting a hand to play with my black curls.

I didn't reply, I just stared straight back into those beautiful blue orbs of his and willed him to see into my soul. I wanted him to see how I truly felt about him. I wanted him to know that I loved him...

I wanted him to feel the same in return.

"Anyway, you should really get to handing the rest of them out, you know," He broke the eye contact and nodded down to the stack of papers I still held in my arms.

So much for him seeing how I felt. I loved everything about my friend... everything except for how oblivious he was to my feelings.

But I knew I wasn't confident enough to express them. I could tease, joke and gossip like it was nothing with him, but when it came to admitting that I was in love with him... it just wasn't going to happen.

So, as always, I was just going to have to suck it up and get on with it. No matter how much it hurt.

"Yeah, you're right," I nodded his way, "I'll see you later though, yeah?"

"Of course, I was thinking we'd go grab something to eat or whatever after the show, if that's alright with you?"

"Sure," I smiled, dying a little more inside as he leaned forward and planted a kiss on my cheek.

"Later, Maia," He winked, before he turned his back on me and walked down the corridor, leaving me still stood in the same spot as I watched him disappear from view.

_Hours pass by and cupid cries,  
Until we meet again._


End file.
